2010
The following events occurred in 2010. Paper money All currency printed in any month of 2008 and 2009 was still in circulation throughout 2010. Carryovers Logos Movies Television Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Toystory3.jpg|Toy Story 3 (June 18)|link=Toy Story 3 Cars 2's first official trailer was released in November. Home Video Aliceinwonderland_2010.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (March 30)|link=Alice in Wonderland (Un-Anniversary Edition) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective (April 13)|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron (September 14)|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Beautyandthebeast bluray.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (October 5)|link=Beauty and the Beast (Diamond Edition) Fantasia_bluray.jpg|Fantasia & Fantasia 2000 (November 30)|link=Fantasia & Fantasia 2000 (Special Edition) Trailers for upcoming titles included Bambi and The Lion King. Universal Theatrical despicableme.jpg|Despicable Me (July 9)|link=Despicable Me Home Video Despicableme itunes.jpg|Despicable Me (December 14)|link=Despicable Me 20th Century Fox Home Video Iceage_itunes.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age Iceagethemeltdown.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_itunes.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter7 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (November 19)|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Home Video Goonies bluray.jpg|The Goonies (November 2)|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Ultimate Editions of the third and fourth Harry Potter movies were also released October 19. DreamWorks Theatrical Shrek4 2.jpg|Shrek Forever After (May 21)|link=Shrek Forever After Home Video Shrek4 itunes.jpg|Shrek Forever After (December 7)|link=Shrek Forever After The first two Shrek films were also released on Blu-ray Disc for the first time as part of "Shrek: The Whole Story". PC Software Apple iTunes_logo_2010.png|iTunes 10 (September 1) The iPhone 4 and iOS 4 were released on June 21. Support for iTunes 10 was included with iOS 4.1. Google Google_Chrome_Logo_2008.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows-7-logo.png|Windows 7|link=Windows 7 ie8-logo.png|Internet Explorer 8 WindowsServer2008R2.png|Windows Server 2008 R2 Television The Hub Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic On Digital amandashow1.jpg|The Amanda Show: Volume 1 Amandashow2.jpg|The Amanda Show: Volume 2 Video Games Mario supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Marioparty8.png|Mario Party 8|link=Mario Party 8 Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy MariopartyDS.jpg|Mario Party DS|link=Mario Party DS Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Supermariogalaxy2.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2 (May 23)|link=Super Mario Galaxy 2 A Wii re-release for Super Mario All-Stars occurred in December. Sonic Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure Sonicriders2.jpg|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity|link=Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic&segaallstarsracing.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (February 23)|link=Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Sonicfreeriders.jpg|Sonic Free Riders|link=Sonic Free Riders Kirby Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirbysepicyarn.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn (October 17)|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn Music These albums were still only available in Audio CD: Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) These albums were also available in digital MP3: Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (July 10)|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Harrypotter7 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Websites *The Kidsongs website was redesigned early in 2010. *Kirby Super Star Ultra's official website (www.kirbykirbykirby.com) was replaced by Kirby's Epic Yarn for one year. *The official website for G3.5 of My Little Pony was replaced by the G4 official website. Totals Category:Timeline